


Burning

by Naemi



Series: The Sniper and the Werewolf [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV), Z Nation (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-09-28 16:52:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17186765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naemi/pseuds/Naemi
Summary: Somehow, he almost kind of came to love these people.





	Burning

The creek, almost dried out under the relentless midsummer sun, is barely enough to fill their canteens and cool but their feet, but to the group, it's heaven.

Even the wolves felt the heat; their movements are sluggish, all banter gone. For the past few days, they’ve traveled in eerie silence.

As 10K watches them now, his heart clenches with the feeling of belonging. Somehow, he has almost kind of come to love these people.

He catches Isaac smiling at him and smiles back.

“Way too hot,” 10K mutters, and both boys know he isn't exactly referring to the weather.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: much too hot  
> Challenge: s.26 June Summer Mini Bingo (through fms07 Froday Madness Amnesty)  
> Community: [Froday Flash Fiction Challenge](http://fffc.livejournal.com)
> 
> Beta'd by the wonderful **Moit** , who also made sure all characters were returned unharmed.
> 
> [Visit my LJ-community [Bunny Bash](https://bunnybash.livejournal.com) to leave me a prompt at any time.]
> 
> [Feedback is love.]


End file.
